VineClan
Hello! And welcome to VineClan! We live in a windy moorland. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Icefern) Please Include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye color: ''(nothing like hot pink, green, purple etc.)'' Rank: ''(Leader, queen, kit etc.)'' Personality: ''' '''Family: (Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours.) Others *'MistClan' *'StreamClan' *'NightClan' Events *Remedy's kits will be born anyday now! Introduction In a windy moorland with scattered steams is home to''' VineClan'. They are swift and loyal. Fiercely loyal, tough, fast-running, and easily offended cats. They are nervous and quick to flee, due to the lack of cover on the open moor. The border between them and MistClan is a Thunderpath while the one between YewClan is a small stream. Other Info '''Prey: '''Mainly rabbits '''Hunting Skills: '''Fast, lean, and swift. Their short, smooth pelts of browns and grays blend in with the rocks and grasses. '''Significant Clan Leaders:' Windstar, Finchstar, Owlstar, Wolfstar, Tallstar Territory The nursery and the elders' den are under the gorse wall surrounding the camp. The other cats, including the leader, prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. Members Leader: Tallstar- amber eyed dark brown long-legged tom with a long scar across his eye, former med.cat (Mate: '''Oceanpool) (Berry) '''Deputy: Oceanpool- silvery-blue she-cat with green eyes, former med.cat app. She is easily offended, easily frustrated and absoluetely hates to be eating meat. (Mate: Tallstar) (Ember) Medicine cat: Cinderly- elderly gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and paws. She is wise, sweet, and caring. She is formerly a kittypet. (Berry) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Remedy- reddish she-cat with blue eyes and beautiful white chest and muzzle. she is expecting kits. She loves helping cats and wonders what her clan mates will say when her kits are born. (Mate: Jackdaw) (Berry) Warriors: Jackdaw- black and brown tom with blue eyes. He is ambitous and playful. (Mate: Remedy) (Ember) Sorrelear- tall, long-legged, big-eared brown she-cat with noticeably large, pointy ears, patches of brown and black, and blue eyes. She has amazing hearing, and is very good at hunting. She is also kind, sweet, and caring. (Ember) Lionmane- large, well-built golden tom with fur around his neck like a lion's mane, long, thick fur, a tuft of fur on the tip of his tail, and amber eyes. He is clever and resourceful, and quite friendly. (Mate: Ivystalk) (Ember) Falconflight- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is helpful and rather nice. (Son of Quailheart and Wolfstar) (Icefern) Tigerfur- large, fluffy, muscular tom with a brown tabby pelt and hazel eyes. He is very calm and wise, he is a very skilled fighter. (Frosty) Speckledtail- fluffy brown she-cat with grey speckles throughout her fur. She is energetic, sweet, and very determined and a skilled hunter. (Frosty) Jaywing- tall, skinny blue-gray tom with black patches on his shoulder blades and dark blue eyes. He is resourceful and smart, and can always find a way to solve a problem. (Apprentice: Firepaw) (Ember) Willowleaf- petite, sleek pale gray she-cat with small dapples of white and stunning blue eyes. She is kind, loyal, and helpful, and acts like a mother to every cat. (Ember) Finchfur- small brown tabby with brown eyes and a black nose. He is sweet, charming, and caring. (Twilight) Whisperheart- silver and white tom with 1 blue and 1 amber eye. He is mysterious and you never know if come up behind you until he speaks. He is eerily calm, commanding and sometimes thought of as a ghost to other cats. He would make a great leader and wonders if he would ever get the chance to become one. (Berry) Shadowpelt- Black and grey she-cat with grey stripes and one red eye and one yellow eye. She used to be a rogue but was accepted into the clan after she defended the clan. She is a mysterious one and sometimes she mentions stories of a clan that can leap into trees. She does't really dream of being leader but she knows that she might become one someday. Apprentices: Firepaw- muscular, well-built ginger tom with a paler underbelly and paws, a black dot on his pink nose, and green eyes. He is loyal, strong, and brave, but can be a bit headstrong at times. (Mentor: Jaywing) (Ember) Queens: Ivystalk- petite, glossy pure black she-cat with a white tip of tail, small paws, and clear blue eyes. She is sweet and motherly, but when her loved ones are threatened, she becomes very aggressive. (Mate: Lionmane) (Ember) Quailheart- a beautifuul gray she-cat with soft, silky fur and dazzling sky blue eyes. She a few tortoiseshell markings on her legs and tail. She still grieves deeply for Wolfstar's death though she never shows it to any but her friends. She knew from the start that her son Hawkfeather would be bad and has never been proud of him, still she can't believe he would try and take his leader's lives. She is sweet, caring, and loving but mess with her family or friends and she could be called a badger instead of a cat! (Mate: Wolfstar) (Berry) Kits: Pinekit - dark brown tabby she-cat ith green eyes, a black tail-tip, chest, and ear tips. She loves to play with Moss-ball or tag with Remedy. She kind of isn't suprised by Hawkfeather's actions because she has seen how bad he is. She wishes that she could have known him better and that he wouldn't have had to die in Cinderly's claws. (Daughter of Quailheart and Wolfstar) Stormkit- large, tall dark gray tom with a white tabby tail thick fur, and dark blue eyes. He is outgoing, straightforward, and curious, and is always up for adventure. (Son of Ivystalk and Lionmane) (Ember) Dewkit- small, slender golden she-kit with white spots and clear amber eyes. She is a natural leader and looks down upon those who think everything's a game. She is also intelligent and level-headed. (Daughter of Ivystalk and Lionmane) (Ember) Sandkit- small, strong pale gold tom with jet-black-tipped tail and ears, black paws, and blue eyes. He is very quiet, shy, and reclusive, and won't speak unless spoken to. He always worries that he'll anger someone or get into trouble, which is why he normally keeps to the nursery. (Son of Ivystalk and Lionmane) (Ember) Elders: Foxfur- large, strong orange-red she-cat with black and white patches throughout her fur, black paws, a bushy tail, and amber eyes. She is stubborn and mildly aggressive, but had to retire because she was getting too old for warrior duties. (Ember) Cats outside of the clans Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: Crystal- pure-snow white she-cat with blue eyes. Her fur shimmers in any light and she is thinking about joining the clan. She to and play on the moor with Tiny, her kit. She is sweet and kind but hurt her kit and she can be a dangerous enemy! Tiny- small black tom with icy blue eyes, a white paw and a purple collar. He is smart and adventurous. Roleplay Archives: '1, 2 ''(Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- "All right." Jackdaw trotted a few paces away and surveyed the land, scenting the air for any other cats heading this way or in the vicinity of the area. Ember ''Tigerstar must'fall. 17:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- (This is very late I know but I'm taking a break from editing to make it better x3) Remedy dug her claws into the ground, stifling another shriek of pain. "Try to stay quiet Remedy. Tallstar wouldn't mind if you had kits, but I cannot say the same for the others." She looked worried over her shoulder. Remedy shriek again. Loud enough to wake a cat but no one came. She nosed a stick toward her apprentice. Remedy gripped the stick in her teeth. She had helped Cinderly deliver kits long enough to know what to do. The first kit came, a she-kit, and the stick splintered into pieces. "Jackdaw! Come meet your daughter." Cinderly mewed to the tom outside the den. Remedy seemed happy but worry shadowed her gaze. She licked the white kit. "What should we name her?" Remedy asked her mate. (And the other kits shall be: Shadowkit- large black tom with green eyes, and darker spots along his pelt. He is fast, sharp-tongued, and has an attitude like a badger. He is overall very caring for his sister, and will defend her if anyone bullies her. He loves his clan and seems to not believe in StarClan, though it is not confirmed to whether he does or not.) --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 17:49, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans